1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggles structure that protects a wearer's eyes and prevents foreign matters from entering into the eyes and resists small quantity of splattered liquid or melted metal according to the general safety protection rules.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,588 entitled “Snap together protective goggle construction with toric lens” and published on Apr. 8, 1997 for the prior art protective goggles, the objectives of the patent include:
1. Fitting different sizes of faces;
2. Avoiding spluttered or sprayed liquid;
3. Producing airflow that can prevent mists formed on the lens; and
4. Providing an adjustable head strap buckle.
However, the aforementioned prior art still has the following shortcomings:
1. The rigid frame disposed between the lens and the face connecting section must have sufficient structural strength to support the face connecting section in order to support the face connecting section of the face contact section, and thus a thicker material is needed. Such frame not only increases the overall weight and causes a burden for wearing, but also increases the overall rigidity so that a better softness cannot be achieved.
2. The performance of the ventilation structure is not good enough, since it has to concurrently take the ventilation and the prevention of liquid spluttering into consideration, particularly when the airflow inside the goggles has several bended positions at the bottom of the internal side and the top of the goggles, and thus the moisture will be attached on the internal side of the lens easily which will affect the wearer's vision.
3. If the transparent lens of the prior art goggles is removed or the head strap is changed, the wearer may forget to reinstall the lens before wearing the goggles. It is not easy for the wearer to find out at the beginning, and there exists a risk of getting injured. Some of the prior art goggles come with a fixed lens, but the fixed lens may come out by accident if there is a strong external force, and it thus exist a potential risk.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a goggles structure in accordance with the present invention to overcoming the foregoing shortcomings.